1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards a brace assembly which is ambulatory and structured to immobilize the foot and maintain the heel portion of the foot free of any weight or forces being exerted thereon so as to allow healing or consolidation of fractures of the calcaneus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with casts and brace assemblies which are specifically designed to support areas of the human body for the purpose of allowing healing or consolidation of fractures in bones. Attendant to the procedure for which most prior art braces are designed is the immobilization of a specific area or portion of the body. In addition, certain brace assemblies are also designed to allow ambulatory movement of the patient and, even to some extent, utilization of the member or portion of the body involved in the fracture or like injury.
In the medical profession it is acknowledged that one particular area, namely, the heel portion or calcaneum region of the foot, is particularly difficult to heel without keeping the patient from walking or putting weight on the injured foot for a prolonged period of time. Naturally, such a situation is highly undesirable from the patient's standpoint since ambulatory movement is greatly preferred during the healing process. However, due to the location of the heel and the natural tendency of the weight of the patient to be a least partially absorbed by the heel portion of the foot, pressure is normally brought to bear on the calcaneus region during such normal activities as standing or walking.
Accoringly, there is a great need in the field of orthopedics and rehabilitation for a brace assembly capable of allowing ambulatory movement of the patient while at the same time maintaining the injured foot immobilized and the heel portion or calcaneum region of the foot free of any weight or load forces when the patient stands or walks. Such a preferred brace assembly should be of lightweight construction and structured to be easily affixed and removed from the injured foot without undue discomfort to the patient.